Bands Best Friend
by theflowershop
Summary: Brianna Diamond, Allstar Weekends, the famous bands, best friend in the whole world. No matter what. But shes in love with one of them. one of here best friends... How will the journey of there unknown love for each other go?. Read to find out...
1. The band, and there best friend

Hey guys:) So I've decided to start an Allstar Weekend story. I figured the world needs more Adubs in its existence so here it goes... oh and also, this takes place a few years back. there younger here.

**Disclaimer: I do not own allstar weekend, only Brianna. And any other O/C 's i may add! Thanks!**

Intro:

Life as a famous pop bands best friend? Hmmm. Where do I start? With the fact that I've known them since literally my WHOLE life? Hmmm. Maybe the fact that... I'm hopelessly, head-over-heels in love with the bassist... Yeah that sounds good, but lets start present day. I (Brianna Diamond) am 17 years old at the moment. Zachary David Porter ( Lead singer) is 18. Michael Allen Martinez (Drummer) is 18 as well. Nathan Darmody (Guitarist) 16. And Cameron Michael Quiseng (Bassist) is 18. Yes, Cameron is the bassist, the one I've loved for a year now. No one knows, well I hope not, and I plan to keep it that way. I'd rather admire from afar than find out he doesn't like me back. And I know he doesn't, were best friends and that's all we'll ever be. But hey, lets get started n a good note!

It's Monday, usually Mondays suck, but this special Monday is great! The reason being, the boys are starting tour today! And guess what! Their taking me, too! Me and my boys on the road. Just us. It's going to be perfect. They do what they love, and I get to watch them. It's a win win.

So, me, the boys, and our families were all packing up our bus.

"This is going to be amazing. My best friends and me on tour! Dudes! TOUR!" Zach squealed like a little girl, making me laugh.

"We've been over this several times Zach..." I told him, teasingly. He just jumped for joy some more. After we all started jumping as well, it was time to say goodbye to our families.

"Bye Mommy." I hugged her. "I'll call you as much as much as possible."

"You better!" She laughed. I laughed to,

"I promise. But I don't know how busy were going to get, but I'll try everyday." I smiled at her adn she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Just have fun, sweetie. This is going to be an amazing experiance for you and the boys. Make it good, k?"

"Yeah, mom, we will." We smiled and I said goodbye to my dad. After we all said bye to our families, my dad spoke up,

"You boys better watch over her!" He was jokingly playing, but he meant it. And we all knew that.

"No worries Mr. D! You know you can trust me!" Michael yelled from inside the bus. We all laughed knowing Michael was one of the last people my dad would trust with me. But Cameron reassured him.

"Gotcha Mr. D. Shes in safe hands... Well, I don't mean in hands hands, Just... were wont touch her I swear. I just meant... shes safe." Cameron flashed the award winning smile at my dad, after his little spaz attack.

I tried holding in my laughter, miserably failing. My dad even laughed too, knowing I'd be safe with them. You see, our families are all so close. They all love everyone of the boys and me. Its like one big huge family.

Were finally on the road, to our first stop. That stop being San Diego, California.

Nathan was riving the bus, while eryone else was relaxig on the couch, watching some weird special on hippos.

"Why are we watching this again?" Zach asked.

"Hippos are amazing." I answered.

"Yeah, Zach... duh." Mickey answered, eyes glued to the screen. While they bickered about the hippos, I couldn't help but notice Cameron looked really pale. And he was being really quiet. So I moved over to where he was sitting at the back of the bus, now.

"Hey Cammy. Are you feeling okay? You look sick."

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know how I get Car sick really easily." I nodded.

"Yeah, I know. You and me both." I smiled at him then put my head on his shoulder. Sometimes just comforting him makes him feel better. He got comfortable and we slowly fell asleep.

**Ok! that was the first chapter! it was REALLLY boring and short but itll get better i promise! please review.**


	2. Sleep tight

Hey guys! SOrry I took so long! But I MET ALLSTAR WEEKEND TWICE:))) well now 3 times but twice this past weekend:) Talk to me if you wanna know more! Heres the story  
-

-  
Camerons P.O.V.

Brianna snuggled up into me, and to tell the truth, my heart was beating 1,000 times a minute. In case its hard to tell (which Im sure it isn't) I like Bri. Like...like like. Yes, I know, best friends can't be together... but a guy can dream right? The only people that know is Zach, Michael, and Nathan. I really hope no one else doesj. But by the way I've been acting around her lately... I don't know. But for now, I enjoy her being my best friend:) At least I know that even if I don't tell her I'm madly in love with her, she'll always be in my life! And were going to be on tour together! Its going to be a blast.  
I looked down at Brianna, she was sound asleep. Her breathing gone even, and heart beating slower. She always knows how to make me feel better.I was feeling really car sick, but then she came along:) Good day.

Michaels P.O.V.

I looked at the back of the bus, Brianna and a sick looking Camerons almost asleep. Yes, I know Cam likes Bri. And I'm almost positive Bri likes him too. But she won't ever tell me for sure. I hit Nathans shoulder, and pointed at them smiling. He smiled an laughed slightly saying,  
"There so in love, dude."  
"I know right!"  
"Who's so in love?" Zach said as he walked in from the front of the bus. Me and Nate pointed at them  
"Awwwwww!" He's so weird.

Zachs P.O.V.

San Diego Here we come! Wooo! I'm so pumped! This is what we've been waiting for! The fans! The concerts! The girls! Boo yaaah:)

Well anyway, it was getting pretty late, so we decided to hit the hay. We have a bus driver so It'll be all good. Nathan already wen tto bed like ten minuites ago, so now it was only me and Michael.  
"Hey Mike, I'm going to bed. Night."  
"I am too. What about Bri and Cameron? Should you wake 'em up?"  
"Why me? It's always me!... and naw, lets just let them stay there..." Mike just gave a me a look. pshhh...

I crawled into my tiny sleeping space. Small but homey, and my new bedroom for a few months... I'm actually going to like it here:)

It's only a filler! More to come soon! COMMENT PLEASE!


	3. Heart beating show

DISCLAIMER: i DONT OWN ALLSTAR WEEKEND! only Brianna!

Briannas P.O.V.

It was the next morning, and we were in San Diego! The show was tonight, and I was freaking out, yet so excited! The boys are spazzing every other second. I can tell that there so happy. Which makes me happy.

So when I woke up, while on the bus, I went to get some cereal. And Zach was the only other person up at the small table we had.

"Morning Zach." I smiled at him.

"Morning Bwriii." He tried talking with a mouth full of Lucky Charms. I just laughed at him, and got my cereal. As I sat next to him, I messed up his hair. He did one of those "guy with long hair does hair flip thing when it gets messed up" things.

"You must be freaking out about the concert tonight. I mean freaking out as in like... Whaaa! yeah! So excited! freaking out. Not Ohemgee. Ohemgee. Ohemgee. Freaking outs... If you know what I mean..." He kind of just gave me a look. But I get those looks a lot. Especially from him. But I don't know why! He's JUST as weird as me! If not, more!

Anyway, we ate our cereal like any normal morning, Nathan joining us, then Cameron, and eventually Michael. And we were all talking about what they were going to do during the concert.

"Nate, you should through your guitar pick out into the crowd..." Mikey suggested.

"Were not big enough yet. Give me a few weeks, we'll be bigger than the Jonas Brothers! And dude... there big." I just laughed at him. I, for one, LOVE the Jonas Brothers. So its nice to hear them talk about the Jobros and have it not be an insult...

"Besides our "Crowd" is going to be Bri, and 2 old couples who are just looking. And then like 1 other girl who thinks Zach is dreamy." Cam said, Zach rolling his eyes.

"Like I said! Give me a few weeks!" Nathan said trying to reassure us. But deep inside I knew they were going to make it big. I just knew it. They've got the looks. The skills and the charm. The personality is perfect for a teenage fan base. They've got show biz in there pocket! They just need a start. And that's what this tour is for! And I'm going to do everything in my power to make them shine:)

Zachs P.O.V.

*10 minutes till show time*

Oh crap. Why butterflies! Why start kicking in now? Not a good time. What if they hate me? What if I mess up! Oh crap! I'm going to mess up, I know it.

Brianna must have noticed my frequent spasms. She walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Zach, dude. Your gonna do GREAT! I mean... your Zachary David Porter for crying out loud! You NEVER fail. Go out there, sing your heart out. Be the star you are..." I know she was serious. I trust her with my life. If she says its going to be okay, it will.

"For your biggest fan?" She gave me puppy dog eyes. I smiled a nervous smile.

"Of course. Thanks Bri, Cheer loud!" I got up and hugged her real tight.

"You know it. You know ME! I'm loud regularly! Just imagine... "

"Oh jeez, this is going to be fun.:)" I smiled at her.

"Zach, your going to do amazing, i promise." And with hat she went out to the "crowd." Breathe Zach. You can do this. I turned to my band mates, the same look on there face. that "Oh crap." Look.

"We got this guys. Stay confident." Cameron said, trying to keep us steady.

"At least we know we have one fan." Michael said as he peeked out to the crowd. Brianna was yelling "ALLSTAR WEEKEND! COMING RIGHT UP! CMON FOLKS! YOUR MISSING OUT!" We all laughed a slight laugh. Then we were getting called out... And the rest of my life begins...

It was an outside, free, event... so it was daylight. And the music starts playing. The beginning to Here With You. Breathe. I'm up. Breathe... Breathe.I hear Brianna screaming like a maniac... Oh god. Breathe.

"You were my favorite poster, hanging on a wall an just like a roller coaster.." So far so good...

"You kept me waiting for a fall.." You know I kinda like this...

"A surprise I expected.. And protected.." I got this... We got this.

"Like it's all I ever knew..."

And from then on, the concert went great! Such a rush! I can't wait for tomorrows show! The best moments of my life. No joke. We got through a few songs. Here With You, The Countdown, Submarine Warfare, This Shouldn't Be Legal, and a cover of 1985. The crowd was small, bu hey, got a fan base of 10! Do old people count? well, they do now!

"Whoooo! what a rush! that was... AMAZING!" Nathan was screaming and jumping.

We all where, Cameron was spazzing mentally, Michael was yelping an jumping none stop. and I was frozen with excitement.

Camerons P.O.V.

How does something this amazing... happen to us? 4 (5 including Bri) best friends from Chicago, becoming... famous? Or at least on our way! I don't even know how to respond to the amazingness going on... Is amazingness a word? Well, now it is...

Anyway! Brianna got let backstage, while the next act was on. She automatically jumped into my arms squealing with delight.

"You guys did amazing!" I heard her mumble/scream into my shoulder. I was smiling like crazy, first of all because of the concert and seeing her! Shes so happy for us, and its nice to have a friend like that.:) A best friend.

Im so sorry its boring! but its more of a part 1 out of 2... so more very soon! thanks!


	4. Worried and scared

Hey ya'l sorry its been so long! But here it is. I beg you... REVIEW!

Nathan's P.O.V.

Tours been doing SO amazing! Its been so much fun, and were having the time of our lives. It's been 4 weeks since our first show in San Diego. The small tour is going to be over soon. Were sad about that, but excited that our lives are finally turning out... good. Within the last 4 weeks, oh gosh so much has happened. One being our fan base. At the beginning we only had 250 followers on twitter. Now, almost 900! I know it doesn't seem that great.. but i is for us:) Some people are even recognizing us on the streets! We've. signed... AUTOGRAPHS! And, get this. We finally got permission, and a studio to record our first CD! We are so excited! Me, and the guys have been writing songs left and right. We need this album to be perfection. And to tell the truth, we've got some great songs. I juts finished one, its called The Weekend. I wrote it after one of the best shows we had on tour. I really hope that's a song on the album. The guys agree. And Brianna's been helping with songs, too. She's actually an amazing writer, and I really like a lot of her songs. She would FREAK out if we put one of her songs on the CD. Speaking of Brianna, Me and the guys are kind of worried. She hasn't been acting like... Brianna. Almost... depressed. All of us have noticed the sudden change in mood, but none of us have talked to her about it yet. I think I know who should, though.

Zach's P.O.V.

I was peacefully eating my Skittles, when Nathan rudely interrupted me... kinda.  
'Hey Zach, can you do me a favor? Well more like a favor for you as well. And Mike and Cam! It would just be an all around good deed... if you did what I'm about to ask you to do. I just looked at him like he had 1000000 heads.  
"Ask away." I said, almost regretting what was coming. Bu to my surprises it wasn't that bad.  
"I think that it would be best... if you talked to Bri. You and I both know that something is up, and you and I both know, that your dying to know what."  
I just nodded,  
"Your right I am dying to know. And I'm worried. This isn't Brianna. Not the Brianna I know. She seems so, sad. It brings me down. I'll talk to her. After were done with rehearsal."  
"Ok cool." He smiled, ;I thought you were my best bet. Because you guys are like, so close. And I would ask Cam but he's well... not here at the moment."  
"Yeah, no problem dude. I was going to anyway. I just didn't know when. But after rehearsals good." I smiled.  
"Cool, Wait what time is rehearsal?"...Oh crap.  
We both got wide-eyed, and ran off the bus like there was no tomorrow.  
*after rehearsal*

Rehearsal went well, Brinna wasn't even smiling all that much. It's usually non-stop smiles and giggles with her. I'm going to do it now. I was still all sweaty when I caught up to her.  
"Bri!" She turned around... and faked a smile.  
"Hey... Zach."  
"Hey! Umm, listen. Can- Can we talk? Well, after I shower of course." I tried laughing. She just looked nervous. I knew something was up.  
"Oh, uhh... Yeah s-sure." She faked another smile. Only this one was to cover up the nerves.  
"...ok. Cool. I'm gonna hop in right now. See you in a few." I gave her a kiss in the forehead. No, not like that. It's just what we do. I don't like her like that. I haven't since like... last year! Yeah I know what your thinking, Dude, he LIKED her?  
Well, if you are, DUR! I your a dude, and your best friend is a girl, you BOUND to have a crush on her at some point!  
Don't think I''m horrible for knowing Cam like, LOVED her and I still went for it! I know it was horrible!  
Okay I'm getting off topic. Shower...Shower, shower, shower.

Brianna's P.O.V.

Oh. Crap. Zach wants to talk to me, he knows somethings up! And... I don't think I can tell him. I just can't. It would ruin the WHOLE rest of the tour for them. They'd be miserable. I can't do that to them. I let out a huge sigh. What do I tell him? My cat died? Yeah! that'll work! Perfect he'll believe every second. Wait, only one problem... I don't even have a cat. I'll talk to him, but no matter what... I cannot tell him th e truth.

So thats the chapter! YOU KNOOWOW REVIEWING MAKES ME WANNNNT TO POST MORE! *cough* just sayin.:) THANKS! P.S. yes ik Cameron and michael is not in it! IM SO SORRY!


	5. Bad news:

**Hey guys! Sorry Its been a while! But I'm going to try and write more than usual! Guess what! Cams in this one!:)))) Thanks for the reviews you guys rock! Thanks toooooo:**

**TiffanyAllstar, Jonasloverxox10, and WWE-Little-Angel! You guys are amazing:) Ok so Michael wants to do the disclaimer...Hes so pushy, ok Mikey take it away!**

**Mikey: Thanks Babyguuuurrrrl;D**

**Me: Ya ya just disclaim you guys for me.**

**Mikey: Pushy... Well although Bri wants to own all this hunk-a-man right here, she doesn't. Just Brianna Diamond.  
**

**Me: Thaaaankkks Michael. -.-**

**Mikey: You already know what it is:D**

**Me: Okay on to the good stuff. Read on loves:)**

Camerons P.O.V.

I'm in the studio all day today. Its already 4 o'clock and Ive done only 2 songs. One break, but that was for rehearsal. But I've been off all day, I can tell and so can the sound dude, who is just as "thrilled" to be here on a Saturday night just like me:D Sarcasm intended. -.- Well anyway, 2 songs down 1 to go. Dont get me me wrong, I love doing this. I guess I just have other things on my mind. I let out a sigh. Andy, The sound dude must have heard me.

"Something wrong, my man?" He kind of startled me, because I was already deep in thought about something.

"Oh, um no. I'm fine. All good." I faked a smile.

"Nah man, We've had to redo these songs to many times for you to be alright." He stared at me, "We could have both been gone already eating some oatmeal in our bach pads..." I gave a look like he had 3 heads.

"I guess I'm just all thinky today." He looked at me as if saying 'weeelllll? whats wrong?' I sighed.

"Girls." Plain and simple.

He let out a long and loud, "Ooohhhhhhhhh." As if that explained all the frustration taped to my face.

"Yeah, and the way one of my friends has been acting. It;s worrying us." I must have zoned out for a second, because he screamed my name pretty loud.

"what? Sorry... I get Zoney." He laughed,

"It's cool man. Let's just finish this last song up then we can go home."

"Sounds good to me."

We finished up the song, about an hour later we were both headed home.

"See ya later man." Andy said as he exited the studio right after me.

"Later." I said nodding a wave. I have a lot to think about tonight.

Zachs P.O.V.

I finished my shower, dried off then got into some pajama pants and a T-shirt. I was looking for Bri, so we can talk, when I saw her sitting on the end of the stage we will be performing on tomorrow night.

"Hey Bri," I must have scared her because she jumped and turned around real fast.

"Oh, hey Zach whats goin' on?" She asked, and might I add she looked scared out of her mind. Whatever is on her mind, must be pretty hard to handle.

I walked over to her and sat down next to her. After a second of silents, I looked at her, and she was avoiding looking at me. She looked as if the slightest word or movement and she would breakdown into a fit of tears.

"Brianna?" I said softly, as if shed be the only to hear it if other people were in the room. She didn't look up at me, she didn't say anything. Only one silent tear slid down her pale cheek.

I didn't say a word, I just held her. She cried into my chest, silently. I knew that she now felt defeated inside. She doesn't like crying in front of people at all. But I held her, and I let her cry, and I soothed her like a best friend should. After about 3 minutes she tried calming her self down a bit. Then she split apart from me. I wiped one of her many tears off of her cheek. She wasn't making noise, just biting her lip, trying not to bawl again. I put my arm around her,

"Brianna... You have to tell me whats eating you up inside. It's killing me not knowing. I need to help, I _need_ to." At this point I felt helpless, I couldn't sit around while my best friend was being eaten from the inside out about something I was unaware of. I whispered another,

"_Please._" She looked up at me for what seems like years of not seeing her sky blue eyes.

"Zach, I don't know if I can. I don't want to ruin your whole first tour experience." She said trying not to let out another sob. I turned her so she was looking at me dead on.

"You won't, I just need you to tell me. It's ruining it that your not telling me." She sighed, an uneven breath.

"I got some news... from my mom." Another tear slid down her now tear-stained cheek. I looked in her eye, but she was now looking down playing with her fingers, biting her lip.

"S-she said, that... well you remember J-josh?" I nodded slowly. He was one of our best friends. We've known each other for a long time.

"What about him?" I questioned her. More tears sliding down.

"H-he, H-he... something went wrong.." She could barely finish her sentence without breaking down. I grabbed her hand showing her I was there for her.

"What's wrong with Josh?" I remember Josh. Hes had a brain tumor. Since he was 7 years old. But hes been a strong guy, were all so proud of him... oh god. Please don't say what I think your about to say.

"Is he... g-gone?" I felt a tear threatening to fall. All she can do was nod, and cry some more. Then I found myself crying... like a baby. This time she hugged me, and I hugged back. And we cried. Thats all we could do.

After some hours of crying we found ourselves just laying on the stage, looking at the high up ceiling, Laughing at the memories we had with Josh.

"Remember his great idea of throwing that rock to knock down the icicles from my roof, knocking out a window?" We started laughing hysterically.

"Yeah! We had to pay for it!" I laughed again. Then sighed.

"We had such great times back then... before we grew up." She paused, "When are we going to tell the guys?"

"We'll tell them tomorrow morning, the sooner the better." She nodded in agreement, then got a sad look on her face.

"I'm glad you told me Bri, that's the only way we could get over it. If we were together." I smiled at her and she smiled back, then hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Thanks Zach. Your the bestest friend any girl can possibly have." That made me smile.

"Love ya Bri Bri."

"Love you too Zachy Poop." She giggled.

What would I do without such great friends?

**Thank you guys SO much for reading! It means so much! PLEASE tell me your thoughts and review! Love you guys! Take it away Mikey:)**

**Mikey: Alright, Well thanks for reading babygurls!Make sure to review and tell Bri how much you love me;)**

**Me: yaaaaaaa... BYE!  
**


	6. Mr Bunny

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing the last Chapter! Well heres Chapter 6! Its a long one:) Zach, take it away:)**

**Zach: Alrighty, so Bri doesn't own me and the guys, although she wants to...:D She only owns Brianna Diamond and O/Cs that may come in later! So... yeah. Finish reading about me now k? k!**

**Me: thanks Zach...-.- read on loves:)**

Briannas P.O.V.

I woke up in the morning to a moving bus... wait. We weren't suppose to leave! We still had a show back there in Hershey Park! I quickly got out of my tiny bunk, trying not to make much noise. That came useless when I saw that everyone was already up and eating... McDonalds? They all stared at me as I gave them a 'What the heck?' look.

"What? We got you some, too!" Zach said holding up a bag.

"I don't mean that!Why are we moving? There was still a show back in Hershey Park!" They slightly laughed at me. For a reason still unknown to me.

"What?... What!" They slowly stopped, well, tried.

"We got McDonalds, were not leaving Pennsylvania, Bri." Nathan said Matter-O-Factly, trying to keep a straight face. I made an 'O' shape with my mouth, laughed at myself then sat down next to Cameron.

"Well, you seem a lot happier than you were the past few days!" Cam smiled at me, being the cheery guy he is. But, I then remembered what had happened, and my talk with Zach last night. I saw Zach frown and look down at his fries. I faked the best smile and laugh I could manage to Cam.

"Yeah! My mood changed! But... Not the problem..."I said, getting noticeably quieter.

"Which is... The problem..." Zach said only looking up for a second.

"Well... Whats going on?" Cameron said, sounding worried.

I can't handle this, I can't hold in the tears any longer... Just try Brianna. _Try._

But, I failed, and for what seemed like the hundredth time, a silent tear slowly made its way down to the bottom of my chin, then dripping into my lap.

"Bri-" Cam pulled me into his arms and held me tight. And for a moment, all my worries disappeared. Then Zach spoke up, pulling me out of my temporary peace.

"Something.. happened..." Zach choked out.

"What is it, man? You can tell us." Michael said putting his hand on Zach's shoulder.

"It's Josh... He.. didn't make it." Zach once again had to choke out. As soon as he said it, i sobbed into Camerons shirt, and I felt his grip go weak for a minute. He's in shock. I was to when my mother told me. My turn to comfort him, I wrapped my arms around him, and we held each other. It's the best you can do at a time like this...

I peeked above his shoulder, and saw that Nathan looked down, and was deep in though, almost crying... Michael had already walked off. And Zach sat there. Looking helpless.

And Camerons grip then tightened, it was sinking in... I hate days like this. Days were nothing goes right, and nobody's happy.

~~~~~~2 weeks later~~~~~

Michaels P.O.V.

We've been home for about a week so far, and there's only one thing I could say about the tour. Awesomeness. It was amazing! But, now we've been in the studio, working like no tomorrow. But it's cool, because were making music for our CD. If I do say so myself, it's turning out great.

Now our focus is the name for the album. Which is the hard part, because it needs to be PERFECT for our breakthrough album. Now were sitting in my room, giving out random ideas... no luck so far.

"Swedish Fish." Brianna proposed. We all gave her questioning looks.

"What? Zach loves Swedish Fish... Fine! You think of something better!" We all laughed at her.

"Already." Cam suggested.

"Taken, some dude named Jesus Jones..." Nathan corrected.

"I love how you know that," Brianna laughed while she hung upside down from my bed, head almost touching the ground. Nathan shrugged with a sly smile.

"Um... How about... Uh... I got nothin'," Zach said staring out my window. I sighed,

"Dudes, were never going to get it." I said standing up.

"We'll think of it sometime. Just... not now." Cameron said shifting in his seat.

"We need inspiration... food." Brianna said Matter-O-Factly. We all agreed nodded then got up in less than 2 seconds.

Camerons P.O.V.

Ok, so we can't think of a name just yet, but food will always helps.:)

We walked downstairs and sat down at Mikes counter, as he oped his pantry and took out... everything. Good thing his moms not home. Brianna immediately grabbed the Xtra Cheddar Goldfish, her not-so-secret addiction. Zach the Swedish Fish, of course. Nathan the Doritos, silly boy. And Michael, well everything. I grabbed the Lays:) Gotta love 'em. Then we heard shriek from outside, we all looked at each other, and made our way to Mikes backyard. There, we saw his neighbor, a 10 year old little girl, Sarah.

"Whats wrong Sarah?" Brianna said walking over to the fence. Sarah was now crying slightly.

"The bunny... A coyote got him." She said between sobs. Pointing to the corner of her fence by a little garden, with only weeds and dead plants. We all looked over at whatever Sarah was pointing at. It was a bloody, shredded up bunny. The sight made me cringe. Brianna made a sad face at Sarah,

"Oh.. Sarah... It's okay." And she hopped over the fence. and Soothed Sarah.

"Hey you know what we can do?" She looked up at Bri, with questioning, tearful eyes.

"W-what?"

"Why don't we give Mr. Bunny a proper burial. He deserves it, doesn't he?" She said. Sarah though for a second, and nodded,

"Yeah, Lets do that." And she spread apart from Brianna and wiped some tears... Impressive, Brianna...Impressive. Bri laughed then turned to Michael,

"Mikey, go get a shoe box and a shovel," He went in his house, "Cam and Zach, your helping me pick this bunny up. And Sarah, why don't you go get some paper and write a note to Mr. Bunny okay? Then come out when your done." Sarah nodded then ran into her house.

"You know, your really sweet to do this." I said hopping over the fence as well.

"Thanks, it's the right thing to do." she smiled at me. And I couldn't help but smile back. Then Michael came back out with the shovel and a shoe box.

"Okay, let's move quick so Sarah doesn't see us lifting it." Brianna said

"Good thinking." Zach said bending down with the shovel and careful scooping the poor bunny up. Then I quickly filled the box only a little bit with dirt. Zach set down into the box. Then we filled the rest of the box up with dirt. Michael put the lid on the box, and at perfect timing Sarah came running out with a messy chicken-scratch letter, and what seemed to look like a picture.

"Hey there Sarah, did you finish?" Zach said bending down to her height. She nodded and handed him the letter and the picture.

"Would it be alright if we read it?" I asked her and she nodded again, being, the shy little girl she is. Nathan took the papers, and he read aloud,

"Dear Mr. Bunny. You are a cute bunny. I will miss you bunny.  
Love, Sarah, Brianna, Cameron, Nathan, Michael, and Zach." Michael then looked down at her,

"Thats a very sweet letter Sarah, are you ready to bury him? We have him in this shoebox." Sarah thought a moment,

"Yeah I'm ready. Do you want to see the picture though?" We all agreed "Sure". She took the picture from Nathan and stood in front of us all so we could see it.

"This is Mr. Bunny over here," she said pointing to a blob of brown swirl.

"This is Zach." It was actually pretty good for a 5 year old.

"Nathan," her little finger pointed to Nathan. We all let out a small chuckle because his dreads were... Dreadful;D Sorry... Anyway she then pointed to Michael,

"Then Michael," then lastly to me and Brianna.

"And that's Cameron and Brianna." It almost looked as If-

"Hey... Are me and Cameron... Holding hands?" Brianna beat me to it. I waited for her answer...

"Well of course. Your in love. Like Cinderella and Prince Charming! Aren't you?" I could have sworn I saw Brianna go a dark shade of red... Then again so did I. Was is THAT obvious, that even a FIVE year old can tell?

"Oh, no Sarah were not in love. Were buddies." Then she smiles at her. Sarah looked sad.

"Oh." was all she said.  
For some reason, hearing Brianna say that made me... Sad? There's a part of me that longs for her to look me on the eye and say 'Cameron Quiseng I'm hopelessly head over heels in love with you' but like that will ever happen. My thoughts were ruined by Nathan, saying

"Should we do it now" After I knew I heard some snickers from them.

"Y-yeah," Brianna said sounding unsteady. Michael set the box down in a little hole Zach dug. Then we all, except for Sarah, covered it with dirt. After we finished we all stood in a half circle around the little dead bunny.

"And now we hold hands and say a prayer," Little Sarah said grabbing my hand and Zachs on the other side. Brianna then grabbed my hand, kind of shocking my for a second.

"Please god, let live a happy and peaceful afterlife. Amen" Sarah said, acting older for her age.

"Amen." We all repeated.

"What do we do now?" Sarah asked looking up at Brianna. Bri though a moment,

"Mourn." She said plain and simple.

"Okay... I'm hungry, thanks for that guys. Bye!" She said, now happy again running in her house. We al looked at each other and shrugged, and hopped the fence. I help Brianna over, she thanked me by smiling and gratefully taking my hand. I smiled back, but its almost impossible not to when she smiles at you. It brights up a room- okay I'm done. Carry on.

We all walked inside again and looked at the food we left out.

"Suddenly... I'm not hungry anymore." Michael then looked like he say a ghost, eyes-wide and he jumped in the air and jumped toward Brianna standing in front of her. She jumped back, yelped and looked bewildered.

"That's it!" He screamed. She looked at him like he was a nut.

"...What!"

"Suddenly! Suddenly! Thats it! that's it!" She looked at him, then shooed him away saying,

"You confuse me Mikey" and walking to the sink to wash her hands.

"No! Suddenly, its perfect! For our album!" Then it was our turn to turn wide-eyed. We all jumped in the air and screamed. And then we flooded Bri with kisses, fighting our way upstairs to call Stephanie, our manager.

**YES I KNOW! its a sucky ending! but the next chaoter is going to be good:) Thank you so much for reading! Take it away Zach!**

**Zach: Thanks:) SO um, thanks:) I love you guys:)... yeah.  
**


	7. CONTEST!

HEYYY GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! im sooo sorry! SO SORRY! so so so so so sorry! I havent written in months! But i will be AGAIN! YAYYY! But before I do, a contest for you:)

CONTEST TIME!

Ok, so. This is going to go like this, its simple. Just tell EVERY SInGLE PERSON IN THE WORLD about this story, who read ADUB fanfiction, to take a a look at this. Tell them to please leave a review saying who sent them (please tell them to write your username) and then the person who has the most reviews willlll... GET A PART IN THE STORRYYY! The part is garunteed to who wins, but what part, we an discuss. It can be Cams gf? Mikeys? Nates? There other BFF? Maybe Laceys friend? I dont know!Up to you! So I'm going to need you to fill out the questions below, and also include that in your entry:) ! SO just please help me out here and do this!

**DUE DATE: JULY 29TH 2011 BY MIDNIGHT!**

_Here are the rules for the contest:)_

1. Tell everyone you can, who reads fanfics.

2. Have them make a review for this story, saying you sent them (have them put your username)

3. Review right now, saying that you will be participating.

4. Fill out the questions below:

**Full name (including a nick name if you have one) :**

**Age, and Birthday:**

**Description(hair color, length, eyes, height, ethnicity, and whatever else... etc.):**

**Hobbies:**

**Favorite music:**

**Additional things:**

WOOOOO THANKS GUYS!


	8. PLEASE READ!

WARNING! I have a few people participating in the contest, but Not many! I cant choose from the amount I have now, so please participate! I really appreciate the people who are though! Thank you! I will NOT be updating Bands best friend until I find a winner, and that means i neeeeeed you to participate. Thanks guys!


End file.
